Fire Born
by world-behind-my-wall
Summary: Often legends aren't as they seem. Things that have been hidden and kept buried so deep for so long, that they often have secrets that were forgotten through the ages. What does that have to do with a young southern girl thrust into tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

_It's said that the West_

_was built on legends._

_Tall tales that help us_

_make sense of things too great..._

_...or too terrifying to believe._

_This is the legend of the Ghost Rider._

_Story goes that_

_every generation has one._

_Some damned soul,_

_cursed to ride the earth..._

_...collecting on the devil's deals._

_Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was_

_sent to the village of San Venganza..._

_Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was_

_sent to the village of San Venganza..._

_...to fetch a contract_

_worth 1000 evil souls._

_But that contract was so powerful..._

_...he knew he could never let_

_the devil get his hands on it._

_So he did what no Rider_

_has ever done before:_

_He outran the devil himself._

_The thing about legends is..._

_...sometimes they're true._

_ Another part of the legend was never revealed. _

_Kept hidden in the darkest crevices. _

_Known only to he who bestowed the curse of the Ghost Rider. _

_That part of the legend was not possible until now, and it begins in the most unlikely of places._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_All around me there is fire. It licks at my skin but doesn't burn me, almost as if it is just dancing on the surface of it. The sight is mesmerizing yet terrifying all at once. I am standing in the middle of a barren wasteland in a rundown old town. The place is in ruins with oxidation long having stripped the buildings of any of its structural integrity. It is pitch black except for the flames that hug my body almost caressingly._

_I seem fixated on the flames that illuminate everything glowing intensely, marveling at how I should be dying, lying in the floor writhing in pain. Instead I'm as calm as ever. I'm wearing nothing but a closed long black coat, my feet bare and hair down. The wind playing with my red locks making them blow about gracefully as if mimicking the fire that consumes me._

_I feel an imposing presence walk up behind me. Strong masculine arms wrap around my waist and the aura of danger and power is rolling off of him in waves and yet I am unafraid. I gasp as he touches me yet keeps from burning._

_Bewildered I whirl around to face him and yet when I do, there is nothing. No one. Just a pair of captivating, mischievous, electric blue eyes disappearing my sight, almost as if he is taunting me, playing with me. Knowing those eyes will not leave my mind until I find him._

**"GOOOOOD MORNIN' Louisiana! The temperature today will be in the mid..."**

Smack! Feeling agitated and annoyed, I shut my alarm up by smashing my hand down on it. Every night it's the same dream. The same feelings, the same pair of hauntingly beautiful eyes that hold thinly veiled deviousness. It shouldn't bother me as much as it does but it always leaves me feeling anxious every time I wake up.

"Get up kenz! The wonderful world of high school awaits you" I groan at my mom and her playfully sarcastic remark. "I'm up, I'm up. Keep your granny panties on woman" she smiles widely

"oh honey id never be caught dead with those on, never know when someone might wanna take em off" she winks and I make a disgusted face "ugh mom, seriously? Too much information!" Walking into my bathroom I close the door but it does nothing to muffle her amused laughter. I smile through my morning routine, happy that I have the best mom ever.

Leaving my naturally red hair down and adding eyeliner to frame my green eyes, I slip on black flat boots, dark wash skinny jeans, a band tee and grabbing a cardigan. Slipping some bracelets and a silver necklace with a skull on it I get my messenger bag full of books along with my phone and keys. Just like that I'm down and out the door knowing my mom left for work during my shower.

Since I'm very close to making myself late I jump into my black '69 mustang and speed off. The road to school is so familiar I find myself driving there unconsciously going through the motions without having to put much thought behind them. Arriving I see mostly everyone has made their way into the building, only a few people still hanging around the front steps. Gathering my things I run out of my car locking it.

When I make my way up the steps something off to the side shrouded in darkness from the small patch of woods that begins just at the outskirts of the main building catches my eye. Stopping in my tracks I snap my head in that direction, I get a glimpse of a black clad figure and a shocking blue that penetrates through the darkness.

I blink to clear my eyes but when I rapidly open them again there is nothing. I am officially going certifiably insane. God what is wrong with me, I really need to either start sleeping better or going out more cause this is ridiculous.

Rrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg!

The shrill sound of the bell snaps me out of my thoughts. All memory of my musings just a second before is erased or at least put aside as I barrel through the halls attempting to avoid a speech from my homeroom teacher about tardiness and responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

School is so unbearably tedious, I somehow feel dumber after the hours of monotone lessons and the in-crowds demonstrations of love for me. It's so childish that it has long ago stopped bothering me. I learned that no matter what, they will always find a way to ridicule you just for the sake of making themselves feel powerful by lowering others.

If I got a tan on my smooth ivory skin, they'd call me a fake. If I died my naturally red hair to a more conventional color, they'd find some way to insult it. If I wore contacts to darken or change my bright green eyes, they'd say they were right in thinking not even I could stand to look at my "dull neon green highlighter colored eyes" as they affectionately deemed them.

The trick is to just accept yourself and then what people think won't matter. Fortunately, god gifted me with the two best friends in the world. Unfortunately, they both managed to not attend school today. Figures. Pulling up to my house I cut the engine and hop out of the car, running up the porch steps of our two story southern country style home, with a wraparound porch. Beautifully manicured green lawn with a flower garden that my mother slaves over every chance she gets. The paint an immaculate white with greyish blue shutters on the big windows and a sturdy glossed wood door.

I throw myself into a chair in the little porch sitting area consisting of two wicker rocking chairs and a matching coach. A small table in the middle of the same color as the window shutters, plants adorning the space making it feel relaxed and comfy. There I quietly wait for my mom to get home, lazily rocking myself and humming under my breath. I'm nearly asleep when I hear an engine cut off and the opening and closing of a door followed by the distinct "beep, beep" of my mother's car being locked. I feel her come up to me before I even see here and finally decide to open my eyes.

"hey momma" she smiles brightly, her green eyes full of joy as usual going along with her generally cheery personality. Her auburn down in waves. She looks well dressed in her work attire which today consists of a beige pencil skirt, red silky top and heels.

"Hey baby girl" she greets back pressing a kiss to my forehead. "why don't we both change and then we'll get going, alright sweetheart"

"Is that to mean you do not like my current garb "I say jokingly serious while pointing at myself and momma just shakes her head and laughs, unlocking the door and walking in

"cute, now go change kenz" I let the smile slip onto my face at the sound of my nickname that only she uses.

"yes ma'am right away" passing her up the stairs to get to my room I give a mock salute and flash a bright smile, hearing her laugh as I close my door and head to the closet. Immediately picking out an outfit, I look forward to this day every week. It's our tradition, its only mom and I so we've made our own traditions. Every Friday we drive to New Orleans to this small karaoke place. Living in Louisiana my whole life has always been amazing. I love everything about it, the people the atmosphere. We live in a small town but I'm a southern girl at heart.

I slip on white and blue floral cut denim shorts, a white tank top with a denim collared shirt with rolled up sleeves to my elbows and pull on my leather biker boots. As an afterthought I throw my hair up into a messy bun, add bracelets, a necklace with an owl pendant on it. Originally I wasn't gonna wear any makeup but I slick on a coat of mascara.

Done in less than ten minutes I grab my phone and keys. Taking two steps at a time I get downstairs and soon am joined by my mom who gives me the once over. "not exactly my taste but not bad" I immaturely stick my tongue out at her and she waves me off with a light laugh then links her arm with mine and just like that we're off. We silently decide to take my mother's silver Lexus LF-X.

"I'm so excited, what are you gonna sing? Lemme guess something old and depressing"

"they are not old and depressing sweetheart, they are classic and romantic" I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma last time you sang a medley of air supply songs. You know me, I'm all up for classic music and romantic songs…well I can deal but really? Air supply?".

"what's so wrong with air supply?" she questions looking genuinely confused. "well let's see if I remember your final song, oh yeah! I think it went a little like this:

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_I can't be too late to say I was so wrong_

_I want you to come back and carry me home_

_Away from these long, lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_

_does the feeling seem oh, so right?_

_And what would you say if I called on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on?_

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone'"_

Finishing up my dramatic rendition of all out of love by air supply, I make a gun with my hand and pretend to shoot myself slumping down on the seat and letting my tongue fall out of my mouth. Everything is quiet so I open one closed eye to peek at my mom, when I do it sends her into fits of laughter, soon I'm sitting up joining her. "Ok sweetie I get the point, no more depressing songs" Halfway there already, I turn on the radio scanning through the station until a song come on that both my mom and I love. Turning it up as the guitar intro begins I'm already shaking my head to it dancing around in my seat.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_  
_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you, touching me_  
_touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_  
_There's a chance we could make it now_  
_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_  
_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Ooh!_

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_  
_You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

_*Singing to each other, using my hand as a microphone*_

_Touching you, touching me_  
_touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_  
_There's a chance we could make it now_  
_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_  
_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Ooh! Guitar!_

_*I play the air guitar while my mom drums on the steering wheel*_

_Touching you, touching me_  
_touching you, god you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_  
_There's a chance we could make it now_  
_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_  
_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Ooh!_

Rocking out for the ending instrumental outro, laughing at the final sound of the cymbal. It was moments like these with my mom that I cherished. We always had fun together, she was strict when necessary when most of all we love each other and have the gift of an easy, fun, meaningful mother daughter relationships. It was such a simple moment goofing off in the car together but it was special.

I can count it as one of the best moments I've had with my momma, one of many. But as fun as it was we should have been paying attention, we should have been looking closely and been focused, but we weren't. It was too fast to comprehend.

A second before I was sharing a laugh with my mother, the next I'm watching her eyes widen in horror as our car is hit head on with full force. I reach out to grab her hand and she does the same. We hold on to each other as the car is flipped then hit from the opposite side. I distantly register the sound of our terrified screams over the sound of screeching tires and crunching metal.

Tears cascade from my eyes, not for myself but for the fear of losing my mother. "Momma!" I scream out for her "I'm here baby!" her voice sounds pained and her grip is loosening. Her fingers slip through mine, I try to grab her hand again blindly, almost desperately needed to cling to her to assure myself she's ok.

"MOMMA!" Her lack of response is the last thing to sink in before we're hit again and my world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to_ The Gentleman Ghost_ for reviewing. Thank you for your input, i really appreciate it. I usually do proofread but i will try to be more careful. **

0

0

0

It feels as if I am floating in limbo. There is nothing, just endless space, a vast void. I try to remember something, anything. Somehow I have no memory as if past and future does not exist just the present. I feel numb and lost wanting to find a way out, away from this endless abyss of darkness. I run and run, coming upon a door. The door itself blends into the surrounding blankness but through the edges the light from the other side seeps through. Seeing no other option I desperately start to hurl my body against the door in hope of busting my way through to the other side, anxious for the answers and light that I may find behind it.

Slam! A flash of something, a memory flickers before my eyes stopping me in my tracks. My breathe catches in my throat. Regaining my senses I try again.

Slam! "Get up Kenz! The wonderful world of high school awaits you" I groan at my mom and her playfully sarcastic remark.

Slam! "Oh my god mom, this car is amazing" "you deserve it Kenz, happy sixteenth birthday. I love you".

Slam! "Mommy, why don't I have a daddy like the other kids, was I not good enough?" A small version of me with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother stroking her hair lovingly "you're more than good enough baby girl".

Slam! "You know ma you really should start dating. Soon you'll be old and saggy, then what?" "Ha-ha very funny, now I'm getting dating advice from my twelve years old. And for the record I'd like you to know I'm far from being old and saggy" she sticks her tongue out and bites into a celery stick making the preteen laugh.

Slam! I get a glimpse of myself, standing in the middle of a deserted town, followed with an image of eerie blue eyes.

Slam! "Cute, now go change Kenz" I let the smile slip onto my face at the sound of my nickname that only she uses.

Slam! "I'm so excited, what are you gonna sing? Lemme guess something old and depressing" "they are not old and depressing sweetheart, they are classic and romantic" I look at her with a raised eyebrow...

Slam! "I believe in a thing called love! Oh!"

Slam! With that last blow the door swings wide flooding my mind with thoughts and memories.

My body reacts on its own bolting me upright as I remember everything, my mother, the plans, and the accident, my eyes wide with a wild look in them. Worry and fear course through my veins but get set aside for a second as the full force of my pain bears down upon me. I bite my tongue from screaming out. Gritting my teeth I start yanking out all the wires and the IV attached to me. Pushing through the pain, my only thought is getting to my momma. I need to see her, to know she's ok. She's all I have. Swinging my legs over the edge I brace myself against the bed.

My breathing is heavy and labored from the strain of moving around before my body is healed better. I haven't even bothered to check my injuries; there will be time for that later. Supporting myself on the walls I reach the door. Yanking it open I peer out to make sure the coast is clear then step out. I look around aimlessly as if her room number will magically appear to me. My steps get weaker by the second, my body growing heavy. I've been at this for at least half an hour but keep having to avoid being seen. "There she is!" I look back to see a nurse pointing at me, informing a fellow nurse who were all apparently searching for me. Going into panic mode I start shakily running away from them. That's when I see her, my momma.

It's only a glimpse but I can recognize her hair anywhere. With newfound strength I push myself forward. I feel triumphant as I extend my hand to pull the glass door open. Just when my fingertips touch the cool metal of the handle I'm abruptly yanked backwards by a pair of strong hands. My whole being is enveloped by overwhelming sadness and anger "No! I need to see her" I yell indignantly squirming in the male nurses hold. "I'm sorry miss but you are harming yourself and worsening your injuries. We need to get you back to bed" his voice holds a twinge of regret but I don't care, I barely listen.

I stop fighting seemingly calm now so he loosens his hold and I use that opportunity to swing my fist forward then sharply back, landing a hard blow to his crotch. He lets go and doubles over in pain, I might feel guilty under different circumstances. Not sparing a second I run, yank the door open and go inside. Tears pool in my eyes as I stand beside her bed gazing down at her. She looks broken. Her skin deathly pale, bruises, cuts and lacerations litter almost her entire body but are hidden under white bandages that take up most of her visible skin. There are wires attached to her and a breathing tube in her mouth going down her throat. My left hand moves of its own accord to my mouth.

"Mackenzie Stewart? I am . I am the physician treating your mother" I turn my head and see a serious looking older man in his fifties. His face only slightly wrinkled with salt and pepper hair. Professional clothing on his slightly short and out of shape frame, topped off by a pristine white coat, his employee id hanging off the front pocket that head ' PhD' embroidered on it with royal blue thread. I shake the extended hand he is offering. I look him straight in the eyes, my green eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

Don't sugar coat it for me; my momma is the only family I have. What is wrong with her?" I'm so scared to know, I sit down to ease the pain a bit and keep myself from collapsing on the floor.

"Ok, I'm very sorry but apart from the multiple injuries that were inflicted, the worst was the brain injury she sustained upon impact"

For a moment I am paralyzed, she's not supposed to be so badly hurt. She was supposed to make fun of me for sending the hospital into frenzy and tease me for my dramatic antics. Then I'd childishly stick my tongue out at her. We'd laugh and momma would kiss my cheek. I'd let her rest while letting myself be dragged to my room, willingly this time. We'd be here a few days then go home and continue our lives as usual. Getting to see her beautiful face each day. Basking in the glow of her radiant smiles and witty banter. None of this should be happening, but it is, and I wish I could make it all better.

"How bad is it? Can she pull through this?" His stern face momentarily gives his emotions away, half a second later he schools his features into a blank slate once again but the damage is done. I saw it and the look alone revealed my worst nightmare. His next words will most likely shatter my entire world.

"When a patient who has had such a serious head injury inflicted as is the case with your mom, they are first seen by a medical practitioner, it is standard practice to apply the Glasgow Coma Scale. It is universally recognized as a reliable, and infallible, indicator of brain activity levels.

The practitioner applying the Glasgow Coma Scale will test the patients' eye activity, verbal responses, and motor responses; and based on these results apply a score. The higher the GCS score is, the less serious the injury is.

Once the score has been recorded the severity of the brain injury will be classified as being Mild, Moderate, or Severe. Mild severity includes temporary impairment, such as would be inflicted by a mild concussion or just being dazed. The severe end of the scale includes coma, which is your mothers' current condition. There are levels of coma, which depend on the severity of the brain damage. In severe cases such as now, the patient is totally unresponsive to physical or auditory stimulation. Essentially, she is brain dead".

"Just like that? You so easily jump to that conclusion" My voice sounds angry and borderline hysterical. I can't accept it. There has to be some hope.

"I understand this is difficult but I would not be telling you this if we had not already done the necessary process and tests to determine her condition. Brain death is diagnosed according to the protocols laid out in the Uniform Determination of Death Act. Before a physician can declare a patient brain dead, certain criteria need to be identified and met. Your mother has no brain stem activity. As we speak her organs have started to shut down. Soon the only thing keeping her alive, in a sense, will be the Life Support."

I do not listen to anything else he has to say; instead I sit there wishing to be back in the haze of ignorance I experienced in that state of nothingness I was trapped in prior to waking. I bitterly snicker; I was right about his words shattering my world as I knew it.

Taking mommas hand in mine I rub it gently, sad tears pooling in my eyes begging to be released. I knew soon I would have to make a hard life changing decision. But for now i will pretend to be blissfully ignorant and just let myself be the scared little girl who doesn't want to lose her momma. I start gently humming, singing softly under my breath. The lyrics so fitting to my heart that I finally release my tears from their prison.

{I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith}

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing


End file.
